Reassurance
by CoCo Krispies
Summary: Loki needs to be reassured. Thor has no problem doing so.


Okay, so I still have a large involved Thorki fic in the works. But I decided that I wanted something short and sweet for now, and I damn well wanted it done before Thor:TDW was released. Not to mention I have been dying to use this fanart for something as well. It was commissioned at MetroCon this year. So if your looking for something longer involving lots of angst, smut, and the long road of forgiveness and redemption this is not what you want. On the other hand this is really short so it shouldn't waste to much of your life if you do read it. Enjoy. If you like and you so wish to follow me on Tumblr feel free.

Work Text:

"No Thor I will not calm down. This is a valid concern I think and I will not let you make light of my worries. When you take the Crown next week where shall my place be? At your feet and forgotten while you take a Queen and produce a child to follow in your footsteps? No, I think that is a sight I rather do not wish to see." Loki said softly as he turned away from the stricken face of his brother.

Since being returned to Asgard in chains after the whole New York fiasco, he and Thor had become closer than they ever had been before. He had been brought before the All-Father, who had called a private meeting to decided upon his punishment. A punishment that he would be serving for several more years to come. A truth spell had been cast upon him and his a portion of his own magic had been sealed, to prevent him from undoing Odin's spell. Though it hadn't taken him long though to find several tiny loop holes he used to conceal what he could, he still found himself unable to keep hidden the things that really mattered. Such as what had driven him so far over the edge. Why he had allowed the Ice Giants into Asgard. And much to his shame and embarrassment, what Thanos had done to finish breaking him so completely before sending him to Earth. That was something he had never wanted anyone else to know, much less Thor and Frigga.

But Frigga had used this time to heal his broken mind of the damage left in Thanos's wake. Or at least as much as she could. While Thor had taken his heart and tried to stitch it back together. They had both done so much to heal and help him but somethings he had to take care of himself. At times he could still feel a soul deep coldness embrace him while the Darkness inside himself whispered things that should never see the light of day.

But aside from that small black mark he found himself happy. For the first time in so many years, he could honestly say he was happy with his life.

Or at least he had been until a few days ago anyway. He and Thor had finally cleared up some of the misunderstandings between them and thanks to Loki being unable to hide or lie about anything truly important to him, Thor had learned of his not-so-brotherly-love that Loki had felt for him. He had waited silently for the disgust he was sure would follow such a revelation. Only to be startled when he was pushed roughly to wall they had been standing before and feeling the blond's lips on his own. Thor had held him tight and taken control of his mouth until Loki had began to feel rather light headed from the kiss.

Since that day they had spent not a moment apart from each other, happy to finally be together in the way they had both desired for so many years.

Then a few days ago, Loki had felt it all come down around him. Odin had reminded them of Thor's coming Coronation. Loki could already feel the darkness rising in him. He knew if he lost Thor again, after having what he had so desperately craved, there would be no salvation for him. What little that was left of his heart would be beyond repair and he would burn the world around him till there was nothing left. Thor had said not to be silly and that it would all be fine. But Loki had never lied to himself before and would not start now. His love for Thor was dangerous and he would be the first to admit it. But that didn't mean he would stop.

"That will not happen brother. I will take no other to my bed now that I have you. Nor will I beget a child with one I do not love. I can pick any that I chose to succeed me and do not need a child of my blood. Besides, you providing me offspring should be no problem. Even if it was, I would give up the Crown before I give you up." Thor said fiercely, grabbing at the others pale, slender hand.

"Swear it to me!" Loki demanded. He needed the reassurance only Thor could give him.

Kneeling at Loki's feet without hesitation, Thor pulled Loki's hand to him and placed a loving kiss in the center of the palm.

"Your place always has been and always will be at my side. As my adviser, as my Consort, as my Queen and as my equal. There will be no other in my life, man or woman, mortal or god. I pledge all that I am to you my beloved, beautiful Loki." Thor swore as he pressed tender kisses to the small hand clasped in his own.

He would say or do just about anything to keep this man at his side. He had lost him once and it had broken something inside that still had not healed fully yet. There had already been to much pain and misunderstandings between them. He swore he would never let Loki feel unwanted or unloved again.

"That was all I needed to hear." Loki whispered, before pulling the blond up and wrapping his arms around him. Finally his heart felt at peace.


End file.
